


Blues, Greens, and Endless Seas

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Summer is coming to an end which means Marinette will be leaving her merman prince of the sea.





	Blues, Greens, and Endless Seas

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift for tumblr user: catbeastaisha to say thank you for her Ko-Fi contribution. :)

A splash broke the calm water and Marinette giggled. “I can see you, you know,” she called out. “You’re not being very sneaky.” A ripple to her left demanded her attention. “Ah, so you’ve got help today, huh?” She grinned down at the water to see a medium-sized black fish dart in front of her. 

“I suppose I’ll just float here and relax since it seems I’m all alone,” she sighed dramatically, letting her legs bob upwards so that she was on her back in the water. She closed her eyes and fought to keep the smile off her face when she heard something break the surface of the water.

“How very unsafe, my Lady.” Strong arms came up from underneath, wrapping themselves around her middle to steady her in the water. “You never know what kind of creatures you might find in the sea.”

Marinette blinked up into vivid green eyes. “I thought that’s why I had you, dear prince.”

Adrien smiled down at her. “And what if I wasn’t here? I’m almost certain I saw a mischievous catina fish around here only moments ago. You don’t want to get yourself caught up with one of those, trust me.”

The fish in question emerged with a splash and spit water in Adrien’s face before disappearing down below.

“I think you hurt Plagg’s feelings,” Marinette mused, pulling herself upright and putting an arm around his shoulder. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, her feet sliding against the slick scales of his fin. 

“He’ll get over it,” he grinned, hands immediately supporting her. “How are you today?” 

“Better now,” she replied, resting her cheek against his shoulder. 

“I missed you too.”

“How long can you stay today?”

“Not long enough.”

Marinette lifted her head. “I brought you some things.”

Adrien beamed at her. “More treats?”

“A few new ones for you to try…a couple of other things I thought might interest you.”

“Want a ride?”

“Always.” Marinette floated to his back and locked her arms around his chest. 

“Hold on, Legs,” he teased before taking them under the surface of the water. Plagg appeared, green eyes glowing as he kept pace with them. She tapped against Adrien’s chest and he rose up so she could catch her breath again. “You’re going longer,” he commented happily.

“Must be all the practice I’ve been getting.” She let go of him and swam to the overlying crop of rocks that had become their spot. He gave her a hand as she climbed up it. “I brought you more chocolate.”

“You’re too good to me, Mari,” he groaned, instantly popping the piece of chocolate in his mouth. “I want to share this with our cooks but I’m too greedy to get it all the way to them.”

“It would probably melt anyway. Chocolate isn’t meant to last underwater.” Marinette rummaged through her bag. “Ah, here it is!” She produced a metallic sphere. “It’s a waterproof radio. You can play music with it.” She pressed a button and an upbeat melody floated out. “I doubt it would survive very deep but you could always hide it up here and use it when you’re around the surface.”

“We can use it,” he said stubbornly.

“You know I won’t be here much longer.” 

“You could stay here with me. I could—“ Adrien trailing off, looking down. “Hang on a second.” He dove beneath the surface to find Nino waiting, fins swishing anxiously.

“You need to come back, dude.”

“Is my father looking for me already?”

“Not actively yet, but it’s getting close.” Nino nodded to the surface. “How much longer are you going to keep doing this?”

“Not long enough.”

“You’re going to end up as a decoration on someone’s wall,” he warned. 

“I trust Marinette.”

“Then you’re a fool. Now come on.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes but nodded. “Let me say goodbye.” He quickly swam back up before Nino could object. 

“I’m afraid our time is over too soon, my Lady. Will I see you tomorrow?” He pulled himself out of the water enough so he was even with her on her rock platform.

“I’ve still got a couple of days before I leave. I’ll be here.”

“Then I think it’s only fair you kiss your prince goodbye,” he smirked, moving even closer. 

“You never give up, do you?” she smiled.

“Not when it comes to you.”

Marinette leaned forward and pressed her lips to his gently. Adrien let go of the rock so he could cup her face, which caused him to sink back into the water. She giggled against his lips and fell forward with him, slipping into the water again. She wrapped her legs around him, pressing herself as close as she could. “I’m going to miss you so much,” she whispered when their lips parted. She pulled back a bit and traced a finger gently along the ridges of his ear. “I honestly don’t know how I’m supposed to go back and live life like everything is normal after you.”

“Then don’t go,” he whispered back. “Stay with me.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“You mean you won’t.”

“Adrien, we’ve talked about this.”

He held her tighter. “We could figure something out. There’s a way I could—“

Marinette pressed two fingers to his lips and shook her head. “It wouldn’t work with us. This summer with you has been the best thing to ever happen to me, but it isn’t sustainable. I think you know that.” She moved some of his damp hair away from his face. “Besides, aren’t princes supposed to marry princesses?”

“You can be my princess,” he murmured, nuzzling against her hand.

The water beside them broke with a splash and Nino glared at Adrien. “Hammerhead and Nathalie are headed this way.”

Marinette disentangled herself from him. “Go,” she prodded, treading water.

“But—“

“Dude, we have to go now!” Nino disappeared under the surface again.

“I’ll be here tomorrow, I promise,” Marinette assured him.

Adrien pushed forward, claiming her lips one more time. “I love you,” he said quickly before slipping down to the depths below.

Marinette wasn’t sure how long she stayed there, legs slowly pumping as she bobbed in place, her fingers on her lips.

_________________________________________

 

“Dude.”

“I’m not doing this with you, Nino.”

“Dude.”

“She’s different.”

“Look, man, I’m not all ‘let’s hate the humans’, okay, but you’re being ridiculous.”

“I love her,” Adrien sighed, letting himself sink onto a smooth rock. Plagg swam a loop around him before curling up in his lap.

Nino rolled his eyes. “Of all the royalty in all the sea to protect, I get saddled with the hopeless romantic in love with a human.” He slumped beside Adrien. “You’re going to get me fired, you know. Thank Poseidon she’s leaving soon.”

“I can’t let that happen.”

“I don’t think you have much choice in the matter, Prince.”

Adrien glanced at him. “You only call me that when you’re trying to get me to do something.”

“Or not do something, in this case.” Nino studied his face curiously. “You’re not actually thinking about it, are you?”

“I can’t lose her.”

Nino shook his head. “Adrien, dude, please don’t even…look, I get it, okay? You love her and you’ve had these great adventures and she’s brought you all these new, exciting things, but…she can’t be worth it.”

“She is.”

“You’re willing to give all this up?” Nino did a quick lap around his charge. “You’d never be able to return. It would literally hurt you to be near the sea.”

“I know,” he said, voice quiet.

“And what if you love her more than she loves you? What if you do this irreversible thing and it doesn’t work out and you’re just stuck on land?”

“That won’t happen,” Adrien replied stubbornly.

“It could.”

“It would still be worth it.”

Nino threw his hands in the air. “Stop saying things like that! You’re not doing this.”

“You can’t stop me.”

“I could tell your father.”

Adrien frowned. “Is that something you’re going to do?”

Nino rubbed the bridge of his nose with his webbed fingers. “He would make sure you never saw the surface again.”

“Probably.”

“And that would kill you, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“You would be abandoning your people. We need our prince.”

Adrien ran his thumb along the crown on his head. “You could be the prince.”

Nino chuckled bitterly. “Let’s not be more ridiculous than we already are.” 

“Besides, my father’s not going anywhere, and you know Felix is staying put,” Adrien reasoned. “I’ll hardly be missed.”

“You know that isn’t true.”

“I’m doing this.”

“I know you are,” Nino sighed. “Let’s at least come up with a plan, your Highness.”

_________________________________________

 

Marinette looked out on the lazy waves anxiously. It had been over an hour since she had taken up her usual perch and begun the wait for her prince and there was still no sign of him. Maybe he regretted his impulsive declaration the night before. 

Tikki whined and nudged Marinette’s hand. “Let’s give him a few more minutes, girl,” Marinette said quietly, rubbing behind the dog’s ears. “Maybe he’s just running late.”

The sun was sitting low on the horizon when Marinette decided to give up. She stood and stretched, frowning down at the water. “I guess we’ll try again tomorrow. Come on, Tik.”

There was a loud splash and Marinette spun. “Wait! Please, wait!” Nino yelled out. He had one arm lashed around Adrien’s limp form as he swam closer to the rock. 

Marinette crouched down. “What’s going on? What happened to Adrien?!”

“I have to get him out of the water. Can you help me?” Nino asked, voice desperate. “It’s going to kill him if he stays in here much longer!”

She nodded quickly, reaching down and grabbing his arms. “His…his scales…”

“Hurry!” Nino yelled, pushing him further up onto the rock.

Marinette pulled Adrien close, his legs finally clearing the water, and she cradled him against her. “What…” She looked down at the very human legs hanging over the rock ledge.

Nino sank back into the water. “He chose you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“That figures. It would’ve made too much sense for him to actually explain what would happen. He probably thinks this is some sort of big romantic gesture, the sap.” The merman sighed at the look of confusion on the woman’s face. “We can choose to live on land, yeah? But it’s a permanent choice. We lose our scales and our fins and our…well, our essence and the sea becomes poisonous.” 

Marinette looked down at Adrien’s prone form in horror.

“He’ll be okay…hopefully. When he comes to, you need to get him away from here. Take him back to wherever you’re from and make sure he stays there.”

“Why did he do this?” she whispered.

“He loves you,” Nino shrugged. “He didn’t think he could live without you.”

“But…isn’t he a prince or something?”

“Not anymore.”

She brushed the damp hair away from Adrien’s face, brows furrowed.

Nino floated just below them. “You’re worth it, right, Marinette? He didn’t just do this to himself for no reason.”

“I don’t know that I’m worth it…but I love him.”

“Then take care of him.” Nino looked down as Plagg broke the surface. “We have to go. Adrien’s father will know what’s happened by now and we need to make ourselves scarce for a while. Watch out for him. He has a brain but tends to rarely use it.”

Marinette smiled, pulling Adrien closer. “I’ll take care of him, I promise.”

The merman nodded once and then flipped, disappearing. Plagg watched them for a moment later before following him down.

_________________________________________

 

Marinette shivered against the rapidly cooling night air. Her bathing suit was perfectly fine for swimming during the day but it was hardly providing enough warmth now. She had arranged Adrien a little tighter against her, choosing to let his back show rather than his front. Her cheeks burned with the memory of him rolling against her when she was trying to get them comfortable after Nino and Plagg left. The first thing she would do as soon as they got up to the beach would be to find him some clothes.

Adrien groaned then and nuzzled his face against her stomach. He rolled his head back and blinked up at her, a beautiful smile appearing. “Hello, my Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for drabbles and character sketches.


End file.
